Motorized wheelchairs and motorized carts are employed for transportation inside homes, inside buildings, and in outside areas where road-type vehicles cannot be used due to their size and weight. Van-type vehicles are frequently converted for transporting motorized wheelchairs and motorized carts that are similar in size to wheelchairs. These van conversions include an elevator that raises a wheelchair from the ground and lowers a wheelchair to the ground and that folds up into the inside of the van when not being used. By employing a van that has been converted to load, transport, and unload a motorized wheelchair, a physically challenged individual can leave his home, board the converted van, travel in the van on highways at highway speeds to a place of work, for example, disembark from the converted van with his motorized wheelchair, and proceed to participate in a planned activity. In some cases, with special equipment inside the van, a physically challenged individual can drive the conversion van himself.
Vans converted to transport motorized wheelchairs, carts and other similar vehicles can give many physically challenged individuals freedom that they would not otherwise have. Unfortunately, converted vans are not available to many people who must use motorized wheelchairs or similar small vehicles for mobility. The conversions are expensive. The vans which are converted are also expensive. Such vans are usually relatively large vehicles that are expensive to operate due to their size and weight.
Trailers are available to transport most articles known to man which can be accommodated by our highway system. Motor vehicles are commonly transported on trailers. A trailer for transporting motorized wheelchairs or similar motorized vehicles in an assembled ready-to-use condition has special requirements. There must be a ramp or other system for loading the motorized wheelchair on the trailer. The motorized wheelchair must be secured on the trailer to prevent damage during transport. The trailer must also be enclosed to protect the transported vehicle from the elements. The enclosure on the trailer and the securing apparatus should accommodate a variety of motorized vehicles. The trailer must also be lightweight and easy to pull with most family-type automotive vehicles.